the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Toffee
Toffee is a major antagonist. He is voiced by Michael C. Hall. He is the majordomo of Antagonistan and the Horned king's right-hand man, whose true intentions are never clear. However, it is heavily implied that Toffee cares about his people and that he wants to help them achieve superiority over positive characters. About the character Characteristics: tall, slender, turquoise skin, yellow eyes, muscular, black hair, missing finger, handsome, evil, intelligent, patient, calm, stoic, arrogant, unpredictable at times, often amiable, honest, posh, passive aggressive, snarky, charismatic, manipulative, cold-hearted, vengeful Real age: 4 real years Nationality: American Religion: Christian Species: Septarian Race: Traditionally-animated Subrace: Antagonist nicknames: Many positive characters refer to him as simply "the Lizard", while among antagonists he is known as "the Man of steel". Fun facts: * Running gag: Other cartoons laughing at his name. * He has a habit of caressing various animals. * He is shown to dislike humans. * He is capable of regeneration. * Toffee is a skilled singer. * He has a similar color scheme as Death the Kid. * His nickname "Man of steel" is a reference to Superman, due to the fact the superhero has the same nickname. This is probably the reason why Toffee dislikes being referred to as such. In fact, he dislikes both of his nicknames. Usually when a character calls him a "lizard", he correct them by saying that he is a Septarian. Comes from: Star vs the forces of evil influence on other toons: Toffee is very respected by both the king and the rest of the antagonists. He is second only to the king in importance and influence. His employees listen to him and obey him, without hesitation. Negative characters admire him and he is viewed as a savior among them. In fact, many of them, such as Varian, Crona, the Gangreen gang and many others, constantly seek his approval. He is very feared and despised among positive characters, due to his cruel and cold-hearted nature. Despite this, due to his attractive appearance, he is very popular among women, even though, this often annoys him. Theme song: Skyfall Relationships: * the Horned king: Toffee surprisingly respects and tolerates his master, but there are still moments when he actually does not share his opinion. He is one of the few antagonists who are treated well by the king. He even refers to his majordomo as "my friend". * Hunter: Toffee and Hunter have a rivalry with each other. Toffee is always trying to humiliate Hunter and prove to him that he is the better majordomo, but their relationship is mostly for comedic effect. * Bellwether: Surprisingly despite being an antagonist, Toffee's relationship with his assistant is actually better, compared to the relationship between Hunter and Fear. Toffee treats Bellwether with surprisingly much tolerance, and even respect, and never yells at her. * Varian: After arriving in Antagonistan, Varian did everything he could to be accepted in antagonists' society, but due to his appearance, nobody believed he is capable of being useful. Toffee was the first one who gave Varian a chance, thus gaining the teenager's loyalty and admiration. Even after becoming a citizen, Varian is still treated with doubt by other antagonists, even becoming a regular victim for harassment by the Gangreen gang. Hence, he counts on Toffee for advice and support. * Medusa: They can be often seen right next to each other and treat each other like partners when they are together. Toffee also manipulates Medusa's daughter, but she does not mind, due to her respect and attraction towards him. * Crona: He uses Crona's naivety as a chance to manipulate her to stay loyal to the antagonists. He acts as a father-like figure towards her and she trusts him completely. * Death the Kid: Toffee has shown interest in Kid in earlier episodes, but this interest played a major role in the episode The septarian's apprentice. Toffee tried to stimulate Kid to join him. He was impressed by the boy's potential and admits that he sees himself in him. * Black hat: Black hat and Toffee first meet each other in the episode Mexican godfather, where the former makes his debut in the show. Black hat manages to impress both Toffee and the Horned king, and as a result the majordomo hires him as a teacher, much to the then newly arrived villain's dismay. Even after he agrees, Black hat still is pretty inexperienced in working with children, which causes him to often receive advice from Toffee. Toffee is very often annoyed by Black hat's temper, thus he tells him to control himself. The two have a mutual respect for each other, and neither is afraid of the other. They have a best-friend-like relationship, although Black hat is the only known negative character who does not refer to Toffee as "sir" or "Mr.Toffee" (but he still calls him "jefecito" from time to time). Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Traditionally-animated characters Category:Male characters Category:Majordomos Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Fictional species Category:Antagonists Category:Sexy characters Category:Villains Category:Misanthropists Category:Citizens of Antagonistan Category:Characters capable of regeneration Category:Americans